Brumagoth
Brumagoths '''are a nomadic species of Bypaldian monster, these Bypaldians can be found inhabiting every locale. This monster is the flagship of '''Monster Hunter: Evolution. (Volcanic Bolder), (Tundra Boulder), (Wet Boulder) and |weaknesses = Thunder|creator = Nrex117|titles = Mountain Troll|relations = Asmodon and Great Asmodon|move = Elemental Boulders and Log/Stone Club Bash}} Physiology Brumagoths are a large, powerful, and erect standing species of monster. Brumagoth are very heavily built monsters that are known for their incredibly well developed arms and claws, round toothy heads and their short but powerful legs. A Brumagoths hide is thick and similar in texture and appearance to leather and covered in patches of keratinous armor spikes. A Brumagoths tail is short and vestigial serving no real purpose. Behavior Brumagoth are nomadic creatures and don't hold any territory of their own, which causes them to enter the territories of other monsters quite frequently and as such Brumagoths have acquired an aggressive temperament and are commonly aggressive. Ecological Information Placement on the Food Chain Brumagoths are large and powerful carnivores that hold a high position on the local ecosystems they inhabit. Brumagoths are known to frequently prey upon large bird wyverns such as Gypceros, Qurupeco and Yian Kut Ku and even young flying wyverns on occasion. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Brumagoths are highly aggressive creatures and are known to lash out violently at other monsters that get to close to the Bypaldian. Tracks Brumagoth are known to leave behind many tracks that hunters can use to aid in tracking them down. Tracks such as '"Large Round Prints" '''and '"Overturned Turf" '''are common tracks that Brumagoths leave behind. Specific Locale Interactions Brumagoth doesn't have any locale specific interactions. Special Behaviors It is capable of using basic tools such as logs and stones for defensive and offensive purposes. It can even used the picked up item as a crude shield from attacks. Abilities A Brumagoth is capable of using many parts of its body for simple yet highly effective smashing attacks such as its arms, claws and legs. Brumagoths are also known to simply trample hunters by running over or jumping on them. When enraged a Brumagoths muscle mass swells due to adrenaline glands going into overdrive causing its attacks to deliver even more force. They are capable of picking up nearby rocks, boulders and logs and using them as crude bludgeoning weapons. Depending on the biome they inhabit they are capable of inflicting various types of status effects. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged Brumagoths muscles expand due to adrenaline causing it to move faster and have more powerful attacks. It will also either grab or dig up a nearby club-like stone or log and use it as a basic bludgeoning weapon. * Tired State: When tired Brumagoth movements are slower and easier to avoid. Mounts WIP In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Lepidosauromorpha * Order: Squamata * Suborder: Anthropoda * Family: Dynamosauroidae * Subfamily: Titanognathinae * Genus: Brumagoth * Species: B. anthrophagus Brumagoths are large heavily built Bypaldian monsters that use their powerful muscles to bludgeon prey to death. Despite their humanoid appearance they are actually a highly derived group of reptiles descended from lizards. Habitat Range Brumagoths are highly adaptable monsters and can be found inhabiting almost any environment. They are found in commonly in locales such as Elysian Forest, Primeval Coastline and the Infinte Prairie, but they can also occasionally be seen inhabiting harsher locales such as the Underhive/Neopteron Hive, Barren Basin, Salt Plains and Volcanic Depths showing that these monsters are highly adaptable. Ecological Niche Brumagoths are very powerful monsters and can easily assert them selves at the top of a food chain. Its size and power allows it to easily prey on anything smaller than itself. In their chosen habitat Brumagoths are forced to compete with equally powerful monsters such as Tigrex, Rathalos, Rathain, Deviljho, Ryatroxos and Elder Dragons. These monsters are very dangerous and are even capable of harming a Brumagoth just as a Brumagoth can harm them. A Brumagoths favorite prey seem to be Bird Wyverns and Flying Wyverns. Biological Adaptations Brumagoth are a highly adaptable monster species able to adapt easily to the environments and habitats they are found in, Brumagoths are also surprisingly good climbers able to scale near vertical walls using their claws and powerful grip. Brumagoths are capable of a short lived but nonetheless startling burst of speed that they use when ambushing prey. Behavior Brumagoth is an aggressive monster with a short fused attitude and powerful body. They will even challenge other dominant predators in their native habitats. When enraged it begins to drool as its adrenaline glands kick into overdrive causing its muscles to expand to even large sizes. Interactions with other Monsters WIP Notes * Brumagoths design was inspired by Brumaks from Gears of War, Graugs from Middle-Earth and Giants from mythology. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Stun Monster